


Thirty-Seven Hours

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Road Trips, and lots of overwatch shenanigans, humor i guess?, like this is gonna be a hot mess of a fic, with slight shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Seven members of the Overwatch squad decide to take a road trip to their base in DC. Seven highly qualified agents can't make too much trouble, right? 
Established Fareeha/Angela but it's not a central point





	1. Arizona with Jack

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for Overwatch! It's a step away from Fire Emblem, so let me know if anything's OOC! We're going to work from the perspective of whoever's driving. This chapter it's Jack! Hope you enjoy!

Right off the bat, Jack Morrison knew this road trip had been a bad idea.

When McCree had originally proposed the idea, to help some of the international Overwatch members see a little bit more of America, Jack hadn’t thought anything horrific could happen. Even when Hana and Lena had decided to come along, it hadn’t seemed that bad. Lúcio coming made it a little more dubious, but when Angela and her girlfriend decided to join them, Jack knew everything would be alright. After all, it was only a road trip, and with three calm, collected people to balance things out, everything would be alright. Google said it’d be a thirty seven hour road trip, because they needed to get to the DC Overwatch HQ from the small base in Phoenix and for some ungodly reason McCree had decided that they needed to go up through Jack’s home state of Indiana. It was a long road trip, but it was just a road trip. How much trouble could a group of highly trained, specialized agents find themselves in, simply sitting in a van? 

Well, Jack had failed to account for a few variables.

Variable number one. The American Overwatch van. When the new Overwatch group began, it was a brand new, pristine van. State of the art. Enough room to carry a full party of people for a mission and plenty of gear and it ran beautifully. But that was before the missions. That was before the van got hit with bullets, chains, arrows, and whatever else the enemy decided was necessary. And it was before Jamison tried to test explosives--Jack didn’t even want to know what the hell went into those--without checking his surroundings first. And, potentially more horrific than anything that had happened before that, it was before McCree had decided to teach some of the foreign Overwatch members how to drive in America. No van could stand up to that. Before it was a majestic beast—now it was a defeated behemoth, pockmarked with dents large and small, more paint missing than there was there. The roof over the driver’s side was collapsed in as well, so Jack, as one of the taller members of Overwatch, had to hunch a little bit so he could actually fit in the seat. That beautiful van used to sail across the roads. Now it lumbered with concerning slowness, almost seeming to groan in protest if you got it up to highway speed. God forbid that van ever got used for a high speed chase. It might just fall apart on the road. With the entire Overwatch crew into it, it was squeaking, the gears were grinding, and it’d shake and heave every so often. If they made it to Oklahoma it’d be a miracle. And they weren’t even out of Arizona yet.

Variable number two. The radio. Giving Lúcio the auxiliary cord hadn’t seemed like a bad idea at first either. Music wouldn’t be the worst thing, and Lena was willing to help so things could be done safely (Lúcio couldn’t reach from his position in the third row of the van, sandwiched between Hana and McCree, and Mercy insisted he keep his seatbelt on). However, with Lúcio… He started with his album, which was innocent enough. Jack didn’t mind it, even though he didn’t understand the fascination with electronic music. But soon Lúcio moved onto other artists. And turned the bass all the way up. With every drop the car would shake, the doors would vibrate, and Jack would get just a little closer to insanity. Even worse, Lúcio discovered that Fareeha and Hana had never heard Beyonce’s music. They’d started with Destiny’s Child and as the car moved they’d progressed through the ages. Single Ladies was currently playing on maximum volume, and to say it was grating on Jack’s nerves would be a massive understatement. 

Variable number three. McCree. Jack dealt with him in a professional capacity and he worked quite well. He was good at what he did. However, that was the only positive Jack could give. The sharpshooter annoyed him, to be honest, and he had a knack for spreading his influence. Twenty minutes into the drive, he’d decided to teach Lena, Lúcio and Hana about “Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.” So far, according to Fareeha, roughly five hundred and ninety-four bottles of beer had been consumed throughout the duration of the trip. And they still had to get through New Mexico, part of Texas, Oklahoma, Iowa, Indiana… Jack cringed just thinking about it. McCree had dropped out after the first ninety-nine, but the younger members of Overwatch were amused at it. Lena kept singing with changing accents, trying to imitate McCree’s and Hana’s first and then shifting to a Scottish accent. And it showed no signs of stopping.

Between the van shaking and the strains of “Single Ladies” mixing with however many bottles of beer, depending on what caught the fancy of the people in the back, Jack was nearly insane. And it had only been two hours. His hands tightened on the leather steering wheel, making the muscles in his upper arms bulge. It almost looked like they’d rip through his t-shirt. They’d stopped by the Grand Canyon briefly, and that had been very nice, seeing as everyone loved the beautiful view, but the chaos had resumed the moment they got back onto the highway. Jack turned the music down another tiny notch. He’d been doing it gradually throughout the trip, hoping no one would notice, but often, they did. Luckily Lena was too busy trying out a Russian accent to catch him in the act, so he was able to briefly spare his ears.

“Take a breath, Jack. That tension really isn’t good for you.” Angela warned from the seat next to him. She had to raise her normally quiet voice to be heard over Beyonce, who now was singing about a box to the left, but somehow she still managed to sound calm and soothing. Jack obliged, breathing in and out in a manner that could be described as anything but relaxed. At a reproachful look from Angela, he relaxed a bit and tried again. “Better.” She nodded approvingly. Glancing to the side, Jack almost had to do a double take. It was so strange to see Mercy not wearing a lab coat or her Valkyrie suit—jeans and a plain blue t-shirt just seemed too normal. And the next time Jack looked, thinking he saw motion, he noticed that her right arm wasn’t visible anymore—a moment later he noticed that it was wedged between the door and the seat so Fareeha could hold her hand. He smiled. Mercy had been sad for so long after the fall of Overwatch. She wouldn’t admit it, of course, but it had hurt her. Even her daily duties were trying, emotionally. Seeing her smiling to herself and holding her girlfriend’s hand was reassuring. It helped Jack know that his old friend was finally moving on. 

The singing about beer bottles faded down as they passed one of Arizona’s towering rock formations. Lena stared in awe. “We don’t see anything like this in England. Not even when we go on holiday to Europe or anything.” Her chronal accelerator glowed gently through her thin orange hoodie, like it sometimes did when she was lost in thought. Usually it only glowed when she was using it, but on occasion it resonated with her emotions. She leaned on the window, jerking back in a minute when the van shook, almost hitting her in the head. “It’s beautiful.”

“Whoa…” Lúcio said. Jack had to watch the road, but he saw Lucio’s reaction at the Grand Canyon. His jaw had dropped and he’d just stared at its beauty, speechless. His poor community in Brazil was so different from anything that could be seen here. Hana had to be staring too—she’d been too focused on her gaming career to see much of the world. Fareeha was more used to this type of landscape, but she’d be in awe at the thick forests that America could have, or the huge green plains. 

“See, this is why we’re doing this,” Angela reminded with a smile, glancing back at everyone. Jack was about to nod, but the tower had long passed and the strains of song began anew.

“I guess,” he replied gruffly. Fareeha laughed.

“I think it’s a good opportunity,” she said with a shrug. “It is nice to see somewhere that’s peaceful for once. It’ll help us relax.” Jack, who was tensely bringing the volume down another small notch, nodded curtly. Both women rolled their eyes, resuming their previous conversation.

“How’re ya doin’ up there, partner?” McCree yelled over the din of noise. When Jack looked in the rearview mirror, McCree was lounging back as much as he could in his back corner seat, looking up at jack as suavely as one can when squished up against the side of a vibrating car. His smug smile told Jack that the question was rhetorical.

“I’d be better if you hadn’t begun this whole mess,” Jack mumbled, knowing McCree wouldn’t be able to hear, and started to pass the semi in front of him. 

“What was that?” McCree asked, his southern burr almost making him incomprehensible.

“Nothing!” Jack shouted back.

“We might wanna pull over at the next off ramp. Soon I’m gonna need to take a piss and I think this poor ol’ van’s been through enough already.” Hana stopped singing and made a disgusted sound. “It’s nature’s call, little lady!” McCree told her with a shrug.

“Well, don’t answer it when I’m right here!” she protested, squeezing as far away from McCree as she could. Given that she was pressed between Lúcio and the van’s other side, it wasn’t far, but she did her best. 

“We’ll pull over soon,” Angela assured. “It looks like there is an exit in ten miles.” 

“It’d be nice for all of us to stretch our legs,” Fareeha agreed. Lena nodded in agreement, and Jack turned the radio down another little notch. Angela looked at him and placed her hand over her mouth, smothering her smile. And true to the sign, an exit came up fairly soon. Jack signaled, pulled off the highway, and stopped at the small rest stop just off the side of the road. 

When he stepped out of the car, he stretched his arms out and bent back, wincing as his back popped. He paced around the driver’s side of the car as everyone else scrambled out. Angela looked graceful as always, and Tracer hopped out energetically. Fareeha sort of stumbled out, mentioning that her leg had fallen asleep, and the three in the back practically fell over each other to get out. Lúcio hopped up and down once or twice after he’d gotten out of the car and then went to walk around, McCree headed for the restroom, and Hana stretched a bit before following Lúcio. Angela and Fareeha walked toward the small building that seemed to be a part of every American rest area, and Jack decided to simply lean up against the car, watching the rest of the members of Overwatch. Finally, silence. The landscape seemed even quieter after Beyonce blasting during the whole car ride, and he relaxed. It felt amazing, especially seeing the clouds just drift in front of the sun. Perfect.

A few minutes later, everyone was heading back for the car and resuming their previous positions. “Yo, seventy-six! Ready for more Beyonce?” Lúcio grinned as he grabbed the top of the van, swinging himself into the car.

“Careful!” Angela cautioned as his foot narrowly missed Lena on the backswing. Jack sighed, and Fareeha rolled her eyes, smiling as she started to fasten her slightly tattered seatbelt. When everyone was secure, Jack fired up the car, jumping as the final notes of a Beyonce song he had forgotten the name of blasted through the speakers. He took a deep breath, pulled the car into reverse, and pulled onto the highway. 

“Drunk in looooooooove!” Lúcio and Lena sang along with the CD, their harmonies clashing horribly. McCree pulled his hat down over his eyes, and Hana elbowed Lúcio. Angela smiled, and Jack attempted to follow suit as he steeled himself for a couple more days of this. He could do it. He’d been a part of too many battles, seen awful things. He could endure some singing. “Surfboard! Surfboard!” Lúcio and Lena bobbed up and down to the rhythm, sounding nothing like the original song.

Maybe not, Jack reflected with exasperation, noting his steadily growing headache. Thirty seven hours had never seemed so long.


	2. New Mexico with McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree meets up with some old friends at a New Mexico 7/11 and shows the members of Overwatch a little bit of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing support on my last fic! I loved hearing from all of you!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The sun had long set when McCree started to see signs pointing to Albuquerque. The silence was unusual for having so many members of Overwatch in one van—everyone was soundly asleep. Once the sun started to set, Jack been ready to nod off, and McCree had volunteered to drive for everyone’s safety. Besides, it was to his own benefit. Quiet time in his home state was something he hadn’t had in a while. Seeing the saguaros and the desert rock, along with the clear, clear moon shining out over the flat landscape, brought back many memories of long nights spent crawling through the desert, trying to avoid the main roads so no one would see what he and his group was carrying with them. But those days were behind him, luckily enough. The landscape was all he missed, and it was the perfect time now to appreciate it.

He turned off the van’s high beams as a car approached, the first he’d seen in a while. It was almost eleven pm, and the highway was all but abandoned aside from the odd trucker who had a deadline to meet or the family who’d decided to drive through the night. Jack’s soft snoring next to him was oddly rhythmic, and Lena’s occasional sound as the van bumped just made everything seem more like he was on a trip with his family. It was oddly peaceful, and McCree hadn’t felt like this in forever. Nothing could break this spell. 

Albuquerque started to get closer and closer, and McCree started to reduce his speed accordingly. The cruise control turned off and the car jerked a little bit, but other than that it was fairly gentle, especially for the old Overwatch van. A quick glance at the fuel meter told him that they’d need to stop for gas soon. It might as well be here. McCree scanned the horizon for a gas station. Luckily, as seemingly every area right off the highway was, this one had plenty of conveniences. In addition to the McDonalds that looked too new for the rustic-looking part of the city that they were in and the beaten-up Arby’s that fit right in, McCree saw a 7/11, barely illuminated by its flickering sign. The lights inside it didn’t look terribly functional, and the streetlights around it were almost out. The street itself was abandoned, and there couldn’t have been more than one person actually manning the store. If there was one place that trouble would happen in this city, that 7/11 seemed like it.

And, unsurprisingly, McCree found himself drawn into it.

A pothole shook the car as he tried to get to a gas pump, and he looked back to see if anyone had woken up. But Jack snored on, and aside from a couple of murmurs from Lena and Fareeha moving slightly, no one stirred. McCree stopped at the first pump he saw, and got out to fill the van. When he pulled open the fuel door it almost came off its hinges, but that was typical for this van and McCree didn’t even think twice about it. He pumped the fuel, paid the exorbitant prices (when the hell had gas gotten so damn expensive?) and got back into the car. Instead of going back to the highway, though, McCree simply pulled into what he thought was a parking space. The paint was so faded, it was hard to tell. To get the full 7/11 experience, he decided to head in and grab a couple of Slim Jims, then they could be back on the road. 

When he went into the store, he saw that in this case, first impressions really did end up accurate. Sure enough, it was manned by only one person, a kid in the back that looked like he was in his late twenties. His t-shirt was stained with sweat and the whites of his eyes weren’t living up to their name—they looked a bit too red to be natural, and the way this kid was twitching, it looked a bit like he was on something. Typical. McCree didn’t even give it a second thought as he grabbed his snack and went up to check out. 

“That’ll be a dollar six,” the kid said, with the slightest Southern twang. He drummed his fingers on the counter, still looking decidedly twitchy as McCree let five quarters roll onto the counter. 

“Keep the change, kid,” McCree told him. “It ain’t much but take it.” The kid nodded, hands shaking as he put the extra coins in the pocket of his grubby, torn jeans. Without looking back, McCree left the store, ignoring the hollow jingle of the bell over the door as he got back into the van. 

“McCree? Is everything all right?” a whispered voice asked from the back. Angela. She’d woken up while he was in the store. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking around. McCree noticed how she did her best not to disturb Lena, who was on her right, and Fareeha, who was leaning on her left shoulder. Both remained fast asleep.

“Yep. Don’t you worry, Ange. Just needed to stop for some gas.” McCree took a bite of the Slim Jim. Greasy and weirdly grainy, the type of cheap shit that barely passed for meat. He smiled. Just like he remembered. “We’re gonna get back on the road in just a sec.”

“Where are we?”

“Albuquerque, New Mexico. Nothin’ too impressive. It’s just gonna be mostly desert for a little while. Ain’t exciting.” But no sooner were the words out of his mouth than a beaten-up truck pulled up to the gas station. It was pretty typical of New Mexico, but the way one guy stayed in the car, leaving it quietly idling, as another one got out with a suspicious bulge under his bulky coat and his hat inclined over his eyes, made McCree stop for a moment. The guys definitely didn’t see the van. His left hand inched toward the door handle and his right inched toward where his gun lay, in the center console. Angela had reprimanded him for that but he told her it better safe than sorry, and there the gun stayed. Turned out he was right. He heard gunfire from inside the store—just a warning shot, McCree guessed, because no decent mugger would kill the workers before they got what was in the cash register, especially at such a shitty old gas station.

“McCree. No,” Angela hissed. “Call the police. Provide the plate number. Going in yourself would be too dangerous.” 

“It’s my job, Ange. I gotta stop these guys.” Angela sighed, a long-suffering sigh that told him she had dealt with far too many of his shenanigans. But McCree didn’t really care.

“Fine, but I am coming with you,” Angela said, reaching into the storage area behind her and inching out her Caduceus staff.

“No you ain’t,” McCree protested.

“I am coming with you or you will call the police and leave,” Angela told him, in what Lúcio and Hana jokingly called her mom voice. It was that strict tone that told McCree she wasn’t going to put up with his shit any more. He sighed.

“Fine, as long as you get behind me. I’m not gonna have you taking a bullet.”

“I suppose I have to accept that,” Angela sighed as she reached around Hana to open the left hand door as quietly as possible, awkwardly maneuvering her staff. Luckily, Hana didn’t notice, and Angela stepped out onto the pavement without any incident. She looked so fragile without her Valkyrie suit, too normal to be holding that high-tech staff, but McCree knew when Angela said she was going to do something, she never backed down, and God help anyone who tried to change her mind.

“That thing ain’t gonna do you any good here,” McCree told her, eyeing the staff that was taller than Angela. It wasn’t ranged, it wasn’t going to do damage from afar or block anything. It was totally impractical for the mission at hand, and Angela was too naïve to realize it. 

“McCree. You have your methods, and I have mine. I thank you not to question them.” She started to approach the gas station, but McCree stopped her. The guy in the truck had to get taken care of first, so he didn’t surprise them later. McCree crept toward the truck, avoiding the too-bright headlights, Angela closely behind him, and crouched by the driver’s side door. Angela moved toward the front of the car, watching the front of the gas station for the other guy, and McCree yanked the car door open, grabbing the driver’s collar and pulling him halfway out of the car. The guy didn’t make a sound, not even when McCree caught a little of his long, black, greasy hair along with his shirt. He didn’t struggle or even yelp. McCree would have found that strange, but right now there were other things on his mind. He placed the pistol to the guy’s head. 

“I don’t know what you and your buddy are tryin’ to get up to, but you’d better get outta here now, ‘cause you ain’t gonna be able to if you keep this shit up,” McCree hissed in his ear. The guy turned his head and spit on McCree’s cheek, but McCree didn’t flinch, held his gaze. 

“Fancy seein’ you here, Jesse,” the guy said, in a much more pronounced southern drawl than McCree’s. But the voice was oddly familiar…too familiar. So was the small white scar running down his neck, and his watery blue eyes were definitely recognizable.

“How’d you get my name?” McCree tightened his grip, and the guy laughed, his warm, smoke-laced breath puffing into McCree’s face. 

“Didn’t think you’d forget about your old friends so fast, Jesse,” he chuckled, showing his yellowed teeth. “Don’tcha remember ol’ Deadlock?” McCree clenched his teeth. This was much more trouble than he’d expected. The old Deadlock gang…granted, it was shut down now, but the former members were sure to have resources that your average thug didn’t, and McCree knew from experience they played dirty. And suddenly the guy in the truck’s face fit a name. Sam Pickett, one of the biggest members of Deadlock and one of the most dangerous. Second only to Nick Calico, who McCree had a sneaking suspicion was the guy in the gas station. 

Horse shit.

“Figures that you’d forget…just runnin’ out on us to play patty-cake with your fancy little friends while we sat in the slammer.” Suddenly he thrashed, his elbow catching McCree in the face. McCree stumbled back, his grip loosening momentarily, which left Pickett free. Enough of McCree’s basic instincts kicked in to ensure that he reflexively kept a good grip on his gun, but that was it. Damn it, he’d gone soft from his time in Overwatch. Pickett took the opportunity to restrain his arms and slam McCree against the bed of the truck, and McCree stifled a groan. Any show of weakness was going to get exploited fast. So McCree quickly went for the tried-and-true knee to the jewels.

Pickett stopped him fast, slamming him back mid-kick, causing McCree to struggle to stay standing. “You’re gonna pay for leavin’ us to rot,” Pickett hissed, taking out a knife and pressing it against McCree’s stomach. That made movement nearly impossible. McCree’s mind was racing, but it looked like he was out of time.

At least until Pickett crumpled to the ground, his knife falling uselessly to his side.

Angela stood behind him, the butt of her staff still up. “Are you injured?” she asked, her voice showing a strange sort of ethereal calm that didn’t necessarily match the situation.

“Ange? Did you just hit…one of the biggest ruffians in Deadlock over the head with that ‘lil staff?” 

“Yes,” she replied, nonplussed.

“Shit,” McCree intoned, impressed. But that only lasted so long. “We’ve gotta get outta here. Calico’s still in that store and I ain’t gonna deal with that.” Angela nodded. McCree reached into the truck and grabbed the truck keys out of the ignition, throwing them atop the 7/11. “They ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon. We’ve gotta go.” The duo started to run to the van, but a gunshot split the air and pain bloomed like a rose on McCree’s shoulder. He gasped, but the pain was gone as quickly as it came; Angela had locked onto him with her staff. He yanked open the driver’s side door and Angela struggled with the sliding door, taking a minute to get the old thing to work. She leapt into the van, jostling Hana as she made her way back to the center seat.

“Hmm?” Hana murmured sleepily. Lúcio had woken up as well.

“Just lean forward and stay out of range of the windows,” Angela instructed. The two obeyed.

“C’mon, ol’ girl, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go,” McCree muttered as he turned the key in the ignition for the third time. 

“What the hell is going on?” Jack asked incredulously. Angela forced Lena and Fareeha down just in time, as the back window shattered, admitting a bullet that lodged itself in Hana’s headrest. Jack yanked out his gun and fired a couple of shots out the now-open back, not knowing what to aim for but hoping he did some damage. McCree turned the key one more time, and the van jumped to life.

“Floor it, dude!” Lúcio yelled, and McCree obliged, slamming his foot on the gas. The van leaped forward, soaring across the road, escaping in a heartbeat.

Or that’s what would have happened in a functioning van. As it was, the van let out a tired groan and halfheartedly lumbered forward, barely moving half a mile an hour. “God-fucking-dammit!” McCree yelled, smacking the steering wheel and shoving the gas pedal down again. Meanwhile, Calico burst out of the 7/11, moving to jump into his truck and finding that the key wasn’t in the ignition. McCree knew that face too well. Calico was freakishly tall, bald, and strong enough to snap you in half. And he had a decent head on his shoulders to boot. Despite what McCree expected, he leapt into the truck bed, jumped onto the hood of the truck, jumped again, grabbed the roof of the 7/11, and pulled himself up there. “He knows me too goddamn well.” McCree let out a string of curses as Calico seemed to find his keys and their van still had yet to move. But he did note with some satisfaction that Calico wasn’t carrying anything—they’d managed to distract him before he could really get anything.

“Bloody hell,” Lena gasped, watching as well as she could from her awkward position. McCree turned, fired out the back window, and Calico groaned, falling off the top of the truck and onto the pavement with Pickett. Finally, the van jumped to life, skidding out of the 7/11 parking lot and rolling at its top speed down the Albuquerque streets. 

“Stay down, y’all, I don’t know if Pickett or anyone else in Deadlock's gonna make an appearance again,” McCree warned. But ten minutes passed, and they made it safely onto the highway, with no appearance of Calico. The inhabitants of the Overwatch van took a collective deep breath. Angela replaced her staff, and everyone inched up in their seats, their nerves settling. Finally, they were safe.

“Okay, McCree, we’re not letting you out of the car anymore,” Hana informed him. 

“I second that,” Jack replied, glaring at him. “What were you thinking?”

“Hey, I didn’t know that Deadlock was gonna be at that one 7/11! I just wanted to fill up the car, dammit!” The Overwatch crew saw his point quickly. “I’ll let one of y’all drive soon, let’s just get to somewhere good to pull over.” Just then, McCree noticed his abandoned Slim Jim, still sitting on the seat next to him, unscathed from the encounter. He took another bite out of it, much to Jack’s disgust. As the New Mexico desert flew past them and the greasy, questionable taste of Slim Jim permeated McCree’s mouth, he let out a contented sigh. Near-death experience aside, life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you want to see behind the steering wheel next, guys! My tumblr is kireii-yume if you'd like to see some of the stuff I post on other sites.


	3. Texas with Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We had a request on the last chapter for Hana to drive, so here you go! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

“Slow down, Hana. Slow down! SLOW DOWN!”

“She’s fine, guys!” The Overwatch van shuddered as it careened back over the highway’s rumble strips, swerving into the other lane. Hana heard Lena yelp from the back of the van, and as she glanced in the rearview mirror for just a second she saw Fareeha and Angela gripping each other’s hands so tight they had to be cutting off circulation. They had to be exaggerating; her driving couldn’t be THAT bad. They were on an empty Texas highway. It couldn’t be that bad.

Granted, she hadn’t ever officially learned to drive, and never had a driver’s license, and this may or may not have only been her second or third time driving, but Soldier 76 and Angela and Fareeha didn’t need to know that. When Hana was focusing she was a very good driver, but the highway was empty and her competitive spirit was shining through. Lúcio would help her—he’d driven a few times before. Originally McCree had offered, but he’d been exhausted from last night and from being forced to drive a few hours before they reached a place where they could switch drivers, and had quickly fallen asleep. Angela decided he needed rest, seeing as he’d been awake for almost thirty hours and had just fallen asleep at almost one in the afternoon, and she was about to come help herself, but Lúcio insisted he knew what he was doing and wanted to help Hana. It was surprising enough when the adults had let her drive, but it was even more shocking that they let Lúcio help her out. But given the subtle shade of green Soldier 76 was turning and the expressions from Angela and Fareeha, Hana could tell that they were starting to regret it. 

“Okay, slow down! How fast are you going?” Soldier 76 yelled over the sound of the car shaking.

“I’m only going 100! That’s normal!” 

“For a mech, maybe, but not for this particular van!” Angela reminded, and Hana stepped on the breaks a little too enthusiastically. Hana felt her seat jerk from McCree’s head slamming into it. He groaned tiredly and fell back asleep, his body contorted in a position that would be anything but comfortable. “Lena, could you please sit Jesse back up again?” Lena nodded, gently pulling him into a sitting position.

“Er, could you stop a touch more gently, love?” Lena requested.

“Yo, she’s got this! No worries!” Lúcio reminded with much more confidence than he likely should have had. He plugged the aux cord in and started flipping through music. The genres ranged from classical to rap, and he eventually settled for an electronic music artist that Hana didn’t recognize right away. “So, Hana, what was Korea like?”

“I thought you toured there,” Hana replied, noticing that it was much easier to control the van at her new, reduced speed. She’d gone from a weaving trek down the highway to a gentle, smooth (as much as the Overwatch van could be) drive. Aside from the decidedly boring and barren scenery for miles around, it was quite pleasant. 

“Nah, just in Japan and China.” Lúcio leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the dashboard. “And a lot in Brazil. Spent most of my time around there.” 

“I never explored much of Korea. It’s very crowded and busy, and I didn’t like it much. I spent more time traveling to compete. That was more interesting.” Lúcio nodded and looked back. 

“You know what else’s pretty interesting?”

“What?”

“I bet Angela and Fareeha’ve already hooked up,” he whispered conspiratorially. Hana giggled. 

“Totally,” she grinned. “How long do you think till we’ll actually see them kiss?” Lúcio scoffed. 

“It’ll happen by the end of the trip. They’re crazy about each other.”

“What are you talking about?” Lena asked, poking her head between the seats. 

“Ange and Fareeha,” Lúcio replied, grinning. 

“Ooh, they’re totally going to be snogging by the end of the trip. What else is there for them to do?” Lena smirked. Hana and Lúcio burst into peals of laughter. 

“What’s going on?” Fareeha asked, one eyebrow raised, like she already knew. 

“Nothing,” the trio chorused. Angela stared at Hana through the rearview mirror, her face dangerously approaching the “mom look” that Hana, Lúcio and Lena knew too well.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Angela asked suspiciously. Hana studiously focused on the road, and a silence stretched for half a second too long.

“When will you two finally kiss?” Lena burst out. Hana was staring at the highway, but she could almost see the expectant look on her face. 

“You act as if we haven’t already,” Fareeha chuckled. As Hana looked back she saw Fareeha kiss Angela’s cheek, which, along with the rest of her face, was rapidly turning bright red. Lena squealed and Lúcio whistled lightly. 

“That’s adorable!” Lena exclaimed. 

“Seatbelt on, seatbelt on!” Angela reprimanded; Hana assumed she’d tried to go back and hug them or something similar. Lena ignored her and knelt on the seat, looking back at them, likely with an expectant grin. Just then, Hana noticed the car starting to pull to the right.

“The car is acting weird,” Hana called to the back.

“How?” Soldier 76 barked from the back, his military precision starting to come out. He unbuckled his seatbelt and started to stand up, but Angela shoved him down so hard that an audible thump shook the car.

“It’s pulling to the right,” Hana replied, struggling now to keep it from heading to the guardrail. Luckily, she saw an exit on the horizon, and started to pull over. It looked like all it led to was more cacti, tumbleweeds, and Texas desert, but if the van was going to break down in the middle of nowhere, she’d infinitely prefer to break down without going incredibly fast. She knew the feeling of having everything go wrong at a high speed—it happened in her mech often enough. And that was designed to handle that without bringing Hana any harm. The Overwatch van did not have a similar design, and a little trepidation shot through her as she felt the van shake. That wasn’t abnormal, but it seemed to shake worse, like it’d fall apart any moment. She gently tapped the brake to turn off cruise control, and coasted down the exit. 

“You’re a natural at this,” Lucio praised, totally at ease. His feet still rested on the dashboard and he started to recline his seat a bit. 

“Agreed,” Lena added. “Lucio, love, don’t recline into my lap.” 

“Sorry,” Lucio replied, and popped his chair back up. Hana slowed down more and pulled over in the parking lot of a small rest area, the van shuddering to a stop. Everyone in the van opened their doors except McCree, who Angela shook gently. He groaned loudly, pushing Angela’s hand away.

“I was finally gettin’ some shut-eye…” he complained, trying to glare at Angela from under his hat, but the overall effect was diminished by him very clearly being only half awake. 

“We must get out, the van is having trouble,” Angela instructed. McCree would have ignored anyone else, but Angela had the image that even someone like McCree didn’t want to mess with. Everyone exited, and Soldier 76 started to head for the right side of the car. Hana followed curiously. She was used to working on her mech, but cars were different and she wanted to learn. That way, she could be useful to all sorts of people on the battlefield and it could help her make modifications to her own mech. Hana almost expected 76 to shoo her away and tell her he was all right without her help, but he didn’t seem to mind. He just knelt down by the tires and prodded them gently. 

“If one tire’s flat a car’s gonna lean to the right more,” Soldier 76 grunted. Hana nodded. 

“This one looks off,” she said, pointing to the one 76 wasn’t examining. He turned toward it and nodded.

“Good eye,” he agreed. “It’s flat. Good thing you noticed and pulled over. Would’ve burst.” Hana smiled. 

“Do we have a spare in the trunk?” She was eager to get out of the rest area—she’d been driving for a little while, and it would be dark in a couple of hours. Not to mention that this rest area was in the middle of absolutely nowhere—there wasn’t a soul in sight.

“I think so,” 76 replied, opening the back of the van with a grunt—the door always tended to stick. He shuffled a few things around, and moved aside a panel in the floor. He reached in and swore. “Goddammit. This one’s shredded. What happened to it?” 

“That could’ve been Jamie’s one that we had to use on the last mission,” Lúcio volunteered, having moved over to examine it. 

“Why the hell would he put a shredded tire back in the van compartment?!” 

“Man, I don’t know how that guy thinks!”

“All of you! Stop!” Angela yelled. “I think that many rest areas have a small area where phone numbers for maintenance people might be. Let’s check there and see if we can have someone come.”

“You know…it wasn’t pulling that badly,” Hana added cautiously. “McCree, do you know where the nearest town is?” 

“I’d have to see a map. Can’t just pull directions outta my ass, little lady.” Fareeha tossed him one and then wandered about the area. “Hmm, looks like there’s a tiny lil’ town we could get to in about twenty minutes on the highway.”

“No,” Soldier 76 ordered. “We can’t get this car to highway speed for even that long. That tire isn’t looking good.” 

“Well, how ‘bout we get that car to this side road here, where we can go as slow as we need till we get to the town?” 76 looked at the tire with great concern, along with Fareeha. But Lena and Lúcio were nodding. 

“We can’t just sit here,” Lena added. “We might as well get moving.” Much to Hana’s surprise, Angela nodded.

“I don’t know how long it would take for someone to come here. It should be alright. Let’s try. If anyone is injured I have my staff.” Fareeha and 76 whipped around, staring at her. “It’s the best option we have,” she agreed. 76 sighed and opened the van doors, ushering everyone in and watching the tire closely, like he was worried it might explode within the next moment. Then he gave Hana a steely look, staring into her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m trying to figure out if you should drive,” he said. “On one hand you’re used to the pull and you drove well. But on the other hand I don’t know if we should let someone without experience usher us in safe.” Hana glared at him.

“I can do it,” she objected, opening the driver’s side door and hopping in before anyone could object. She buckled her seatbelt and rested her hands on the wheel, looking ahead. 

“Be careful,” Fareeha pleaded.

“No worries! I’ll get us there.” Hana put her keys in the ignition, having to try twice before the car actually started, and slowly rumbled out of the rest area. She very very carefully accelerated, steadfastly ignoring the drift of the car except to correct for it, and watched the side of the road carefully. “McCree, where is this side road?”

“Give it a couple minutes,” McCree said through a yawn.

“Don’t you fall asleep until we get on that road!” Hana yelled at him, and he jumped.

“Alright, alright,” he groaned. “Quieter next time.” 

“Yo, Jesse, is that it?” Lucio asked, pointing up ahead. Hana released the gas pedal, in anticipation if it was. McCree nodded, gesturing toward the tiny, bumpy dirt road that the highway let out to that was approaching much more quickly than Hana expected. She gently applied the brake, trying not to shock the tire, and prepared to turn. The van started to shake more, convulse, almost spasm, and when she turned off the pavement, it heaved like a majestic beast going through its death throes. Lena gasped, gripping the back of the passenger’s seat, and someone—probably McCree—let out a small string of swear words. But the tire held, and Hana started to inch her way along the bumpy road. The sun was setting much too quickly for Hana’s liking, and she was going barely twenty miles an hour, out of fear of the van bumping around on the road. But it was past the point of no return, and they had to continue, come hell or high water. 

“Where are the headlights?” Hana asked. 

“On the column on the left of the steering wheel,” 76 instructed. Hana quickly found it and turned them on, knowing that this could be a long trek. And sure enough, about an hour later, the twilight was starting to set in.

“McCree, you said this would be twenty minutes!” Hana objected, gesturing toward the miles of empty prairie in front of them. 

“Goin’ sixty! And on the main road!” McCree shouted back, barely stifling a yawn that threatened to interrupt him. 

“Go back to sleep, Jesse,” Angela instructed. “We’ll figure this out soon.” 

“I see something!” Lena exclaimed, standing up again and moving to the center console, ignoring Angela’s tirade of warnings about exactly what would happen if the tire burst and she wasn’t belted in. “Right over there!” Sure enough, Hana could see lights in the direction of Lena’s finger—at least before Angela used her staff to pull Lena back into her seat. But as she looked toward the horizon, she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye.

“Did anyone see that?” she asked curiously, trying to look more at it.

“I saw it too,” Lena said, peering out in the direction.

“What’s going on?” Fareeha asked from the back, looking out her window. 76 followed suit on his side, and McCree began snoring. 

“I saw something move,” Hana said, looking out the front.

“I mean…we’re in the desert. Plenty moves in the desert,” Lena said, but it didn’t sound terribly convincing.

“What was that?!” Lúcio.

 

yelped, jumping back in his seat. Sure enough, something had moved, this time on the other side of the car. Hana turned on the high beams, but nothing was revealed. She felt her heart beat a little faster. Lena was looking frantically, McCree was still asleep, and the three in the back were looking wildly. But in a split second, a black figure darted across the view of the car, causing Hana to brake and Lúcio to scream. The car ground to a stop, the engine dying, and a figure cloaked in black started to emerge from the darkness. Hana unbuckled her seatbelt and leapt for the back, where she knew her gun was stowed, and brandished it. She slowly opened the door and prepared to fire a warning shot.

“Hana, stop!” Soldier 76 yelled. He climbed over McCree and exited the van. “Gabriel, get your ass away from Overwatch,” he snarled. 

“That seems harsh,” the figure replied, his voice deep and gravelly. Suddenly Hana saw the mask and recognized him as Reaper, someone who occasionally joined them for missions, but only if it was convenient for him. “Especially for someone like you.” 

“Save me this bullshit,” 76 scoffed. He looked like he was about ready to fight, but he looked back and saw Angela just quietly watching, her blaster trained on Reaper. Reaper saw it too, and he took one step away. “We’re on a mission. Let us by. We just have to get to town.” 

“Fine,” he hissed, looking altogether put out. “I don’t feel like fighting all of Overwatch today. But just watch, Jack. Next time, I’ll leave more of a mark.” He seemed to melt into the darkness.

“That was fucking creepy,” Lúcio said, staring off after him. 

“I’ll try and start the car again,” Hana muttered to herself, shutting the door and setting her blaster in Lúcio’s lap. Almost miraculously, it started first try, and Hana gently drove toward town. The car’s shaking worsened, and she reduced her speed a bit, but soon they’d managed to reach a hotel on the outskirts of the city. Just before they made it there, the van convulsed and a bang echoed. It jerked and Hana slowly applied the brakes, barely getting them right next to the parking lot. 

“We can push it from here,” Fareeha said, hopping out of the car as Angela woke McCree again. She helped 76 push the car into a parking spot.

“Let’s just stay here for the night,” Angela suggested. “All of us need the rest in order to be healthy and drive at our highest capacity.” 76 nodded. 

“Let’s get what we need out of the car and try not to look too conspicuous.” Everyone nodded, and got ready to stay the night. Hana smiled. This would undoubtedly be a ton of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're in a hotel next chapter, no one will be driving--we'll have mixed PoV! Let me know what hotel shenanigans you want to see happen! I'm doing some exciting things in addition to this, so if you're interested in that my blog is kireii-yume on Tumblr!


	4. Hotel with the Overwatch Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel stay with all the members of Overwatch can lead to plenty of shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This will be updated normally on Sundays (she said, knowing full well that there would be delays). Hope you enjoyed it!

Fareeha had been part of Overwatch for long enough to expect just about everything. From almost infancy she’d dealt with Gabriel and Jack and McCree on a regular basis, and she didn’t miss a single one of the shenanigans they got themselves into. So very little surprised her at this point.

However, the thumping and strange sounds coming from the next room over were a bit unexpected.

To Fareeha’s knowledge, she and Angela were surrounded on both sides by some of their fellow Overwatch members. McCree and Jack were on one side, and Hana, Lena and Lúcio were on the other side. Honestly, Fareeha had to acknowledge that her room was the one most likely to have thumping emanating from it, and neither she nor Angela felt like this was the most romantic of environments. So what was going on?

Angela leapt to the side to catch a painting that almost fell off the wall. Granted, it just looked like the type of modern art that wasn’t worth a lot but gave the hotel the appearance of caring about how their rooms looked. But neither of them really wanted to pay for it, all things considered. “What is going on?” Angela asked. Fareeha shrugged, putting an ear to the wall. Were those…bed springs creaking? “Who’s over there?”

“I don’t know,” Fareeha replied. “Should we go check on them?” Angela let out a long-suffering sigh, one that suggested just how long she’d been the “mom friend” for this entire group, but she nodded and started to leave the room. “Wait, I’m coming with you, liebe,” she said, smiling at the way Angela’s face lit up when she spoke German. One of the pros of growing up in a facility with people from all around the world was being multilingual, and Angela loved few things more than Fareeha speaking to her in German. She turned around to give Fareeha a kiss, and the two went to the room next door. 

When they entered, Lena fell off the bed, covered in sheets and breathless. “Hey! Sorry, were we too loud?” Hana sailed from one bed to the other, another sheet in hand, narrowly missing Lúcio. “We’re building a blanket fort! Care to join us?” The squeaking resumed—Lúcio and Hana were jumping up and down on the beds. Angela and Fareeha exchanged a relieved glance, smiling to each other. 

“Sure, if only so you will not destroy the hotel in the process,” Angela conceded, holding Fareeha’s hand. Fareeha grinned at her girlfriend—it was so typical of her to worry about everyone. But there were worse ways to spend an evening.

\-------  
A few minutes later, the fort was finished, and Lena, Lúcio and Hana enthusiastically jumped in. “Come on in!” Lúcio invited. 

“Let’s play truth or dare, since we’re kinda having a slumber party!” Hana suggested. Lena nodded and grinned. “Come on!” she gestured to Angela and Fareeha. The two women looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they were both far enough down the rabbit hole that they should just embrace it. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know their fellow Overwatch members (and, they both thought, ensure that the game didn’t go too far). 

“OK, OK, Lena, you go first!” Hana insisted as all five of them crawled in. 

“Alright! Ange! Truth or dare?” 

“Um, truth.” 

“Have you shagged Fareeha yet?” Fareeha laughed as Angela blushed. 

“No, not yet,” Angela said with a sheepish smile. Fareeha rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “We’re waiting for the right time.” 

“You two are so cute!” Hana squealed. “OK, OK, OK. My turn! Lúcio. Truth or dare!” 

“What the heck, dare.” 

“Okay…run through the hallway wearing just a sheet!” Lena and Lúcio busted out laughing, looking at Angela for affirmation. 

“I’d tell you not to but I don’t think there’s anyone else on this floor, so go ahead,” Angela said, with a raise of her eyebrows. 

“I’m gonna strip down in the bathroom, throw me a sheet!” Lúcio ordered. Lena leapt up and rummaged through the closet, finding a spare. “Alright, give me a sec.” He shut the bathroom door and emerged a second later, wrapped in the sheet Lena gave him. He’d wrapped it around himself like a toga. As Lúcio shut the door, he struck a pose, winking. Though he was blushing slightly, he had an aura of confidence about him, so Lena and Hana didn’t feel at all bad about bursting out laughing. “Just leave the door open so I can make a quick exit!” Lúcio winked as he approached the door. Hana opened up the door and held it there, taking a video on her cell phone, and Lúcio ran for it. He went all the way down one hallway, dreadlocks streaming behind him, and as he started to come back one of the room doors opened. Lena gasped and ducked out of sight, but Hana stayed where she was, watching intently. McCree stepped out, and Lúcio stopped in his tracks. He nodded at him, and McCree gave Lúcio a thumbs up, smiling at him with a bit of admiration. 

“Jesse, who’s running around outside?”

“No one, you musta been hearing things,” McCree replied, gesturing for Lúcio to move as he shut the door. And move Lúcio did, he sprinted back into the room, skidding around the corner. 

“Good enough for you?” he asked Hana with a wink. Hana laughed and nodded. 

“Lemme change, I’ll be right back.” A moment later, Lúcio returned, fully clothed. 

“What did Jesse say?” Fareeha asked, chuckling. 

“I think he was pretty cool with it,” Lúcio laughed. “Okay, Ange, your turn.”

“Lena, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Are you interested in anyone?” Lena blushed, smiling.

“Well…there’s this girl. She lives back in London, and she’s just…Her eyes are so beautiful, and she has this gorgeous red hair. She laughs at all my jokes, and she’s just amazing. And her laugh…she just covers the bottom of her face with her hand and it’s absolutely adorable. Heck, she even knows about my chronal accelerator and doesn’t mind at all. Just…I can’t imagine being without her. She’s brilliant.”

“What’s her name?” Fareeha asked. 

“Emily. It’s beautiful…” And Lena looked off into the distance, smiling at nothing.

“That’s adorable!” Hana exclaimed, giving Lena a big hug. 

“Okay, okay, let’s just let Lúcio have his turn,” Lena objected as she blushed. 

“Truth or dare Fareeha?” Lúcio asked. 

“Dare.” 

“Give Ange a smooch!” 

“Is that alright?” Fareeha asked. Angela nodded, and without hesitation, Fareeha pulled her close, their lips touching. Lena whistled, impressed, and they started to deepen their kiss. 

“Okay, okay, okay, get a room!” Hana laughed. “Your turn, Fareeha!” 

Fareeha ran her fingers through her hair, straightening the parts that Angela had mussed. “Hana, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Hana leaned forward, grinning expectantly. 

“Let Lúcio do your makeup.” 

“Ooh, and she should have to post a selfie to Instagram!” Lena volunteered. Hana groaned.

“Do you _know_ how many followers I have?!” 

“That’s the dare! OK, who has makeup?” Lena asked. 

“I’ll get Hana’s, she brought a little!” Lúcio volunteered. Hana groaned.

“I didn’t know you were so evil!” she objected to Fareeha, who laughed. 

“Didn’t you make Lúcio run down the hall naked?” 

“That’s not important,” Hana pouted as Lúcio ran out of the bathroom with her makeup bag. “Oh god, be careful, that’s expensive!” 

“OK, we need to start with foundation…” Lúcio began, taking out a small brush and a container of foundation. 

“That’s an eyeshadow brush,” Hana objected. 

“Same thing,” Lúcio shrugged as he rubbed foundation slightly too harshly onto her face, leaving all sorts of strange lines. 

“You could do better than this, I know you’re trying to do it badly!”

“It’s a dare!” 

“I hate you,” Hana said with a pout, spluttering as Lúcio shoved lipstick toward her mouth, smearing it on a la Heath Ledger. “It’s lipstick! Why is it going on my cheeks?” 

“It’s couture! Time for eyeliner!”

“I can’t be blind!” Surprisingly it was relatively elegant, so much so that Lúcio had to go back over it to make it look awful. Deliberately, he left off mascara, thinking of all the times that Hana complained about it, and moved straight on to blush , applying it directly from the container. “No!!”

“OK, looks like we’re done!” Lúcio announced, and Hana took her phone camera out cautiously. At first there were no words. Her jaw dropped, much to the laughter of everyone in the room. She muttered a word in Korean that most assumed shouldn’t be translated. “Time for selfie!” Hana groaned. She held up her phone grudgingly, and Lúcio and Lena jumped in the background. “Yo, Ange, Fareeha, get in here!” The two women smiled, and got into frame, smiling as Hana took the picture and posted it. Everyone giggled at the photo, even Hana.

“I need to get all this off.” She attempted to look annoyed, but ended up smiling in spite of herself. 

“Yes, we’ll need to leave fairly early tomorrow. Angela and I should sleep, one of us is likely going to end up driving.”

“You all should sleep soon too. Thank you, we both needed a little bit of fun.” With that, Angela went back to her room and crawled into bed, soon joined by Fareeha. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s waist, and she kissed Angela’s cheek.

“It’ll be a long day tomorrow, let’s sleep,” Fareeha murmured. Angela nodded, her eyes already drifting shut, and Fareeha only pulled her closer. Soon they were both sleeping peacefully, snuggled close to each other, smiling like they were in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to vote for who takes the wheel next, it'll either be Fareeha or Angela! 
> 
> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to request headcanons or fics and just talk to me!


	5. Oklahoma with Fareeha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I finally updated! Hope you enjoy it, this was a toughie but we're finally getting some plot!

Fareeha flicked the cruise control on as she made her way up to whatever highway speed the Overwatch van would allow. Even at sixty, on a seventy-five mile per hour highway, the van shuddered and shook, and as such she erred on the edge of caution. Luckily the tire seemed as though it would hold, though no one had truly trusted the tiny, ramshackle auto parts store that they’d managed to find by the hotel. They knew there was no other option. But the roads were flat and the scenery was dull, so they figured they could handle a mediocre repair job. The roads were clear, everything was working well, and the van was running as smoothly as the van could run. Everything had been going well for the past four hours, and Fareeha could expect to be out of Oklahoma in less than an hour.

Then something appeared on the horizon. 

Angela looked forward, squinting. “Can any of you see what is going on?” 

“Nope,” Lúcio said, with Hana chiming in in agreement from next to him. Two figures, one massive and one tiny, leapt out of the way and rolled toward the side of the road, and Fareeha leaned forward to look at what was deposited in the middle of the road. It was small and circular, sitting very still, not fazed by any of the going-ons around it. Everyone was looking out windows, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, but suddenly, when a red light flashed, Fareeha knew.

It was a bomb.

Quickly, Fareeha slammed on the brakes, sending everyone flying forward except Angela, who was held back by a quick protective arm from Fareeha. But it quickly became apparent that the stop wouldn’t happen soon enough to avoid the bomb’s radius, so she swerved around, hoping for the best. The rumble strips growled angrily beneath the wheels of the van as Fareeha fought for control of the vehicle as it protested against the sudden change in direction. She heard Lena gasp, and Angela quickly turned back and started giving instructions after her shock wore off. “Make sure your seatbelts are on! Seatbelts!” she shouted. “Jack, grab me the staff!” Jack threw it to her just in time.

As the van screeched past the bomb, it exploded. 

The Overwatch van heaved itself over the edge, rolling until it screeched to a stop. Fareeha had a death grip on the wheel, so when she finally relaxed her muscles she felt the cold, thankfully intact glass of the van’s window on her cheek. The view outside her window was wrong—it took her shocked mind a moment to process that the van was lying on its side. “Is everyone okay?” Fareeha yelled to the car, undoing her seatbelt and leaning on the roof’s characteristic dent to survey the situation. Everyone was, miraculously, unscathed. Angela, Lúcio and Jack were hanging from what was now the top of the car, their seatbelts the only thing keeping them from crashing down onto the floor below. Hana and McCree were in her position, and Lena was with McCree. She was shaking—her lap belt was lying next to her, severed. “Angela, I’ll undo your belt and I can catch you.” Angela nodded, and braced herself so she could gently lower herself rather than crashing into Fareeha. 

“You good?” Fareeha heard McCree whisper quietly into the back. She looked and saw Lena nod, untangling herself from McCree’s grip.

“Lúcio, I got this, just be careful.” Hana cautiously helped get Lúcio from his precarious perch, whose descent was slightly less graceful but still ended up successful. 

“You’re stronger than I thought,” Lúcio chuckled, trying for nonchalant, but his hands were shaking. “Yo, Lena, you okay?” Lena nodded.

“Thanks to McCree. He grabbed me when we started rolling. Can we get Jack?” McCree nodded, nudging Lena to the side and undoing Jack’s belt to help him down. 

“Alright, is anyone injured?” Angela asked, brandishing her staff. 

“I think…I think we’re all fine,” Hana said, glancing over everyone. 

“Everyone’s safe,” Jack added. Fareeha took a deep breath. 

“If I hold the door open, can you get out, leibe?” Angela nodded, and Fareeha braced a foot on the console. She pushed the door, which, thankfully, opened, and Angela started to climb. With Fareeha’s steadying hand on her back, she managed to make it out. Without a request, Angela returned the favor for Fareeha, and the two stood shakily on the top of the van. Fareeha grabbed the van’s sliding door and pulled her hardest, expecting it not to give. But give it did, and Fareeha sat hard on the back of the van as the door opened, smoother than ever. Angela grabbed Hana’s hand and hoisted her out, and Hana helped Lúcio while Jack, McCree, and Lena made their way toward the front. 

“Lena, I want to check you over before you do anything. I’m surprised you aren’t hurt.” Lena emerged tiredly from the van, carefully slipping down off the side. 

“Sure,” Lena conceded. “McCree was bloody fast, he heard the belt snap and I’d have been back through the boot if it wasn’t for him. He yanked me over to him and held me till the car settled. Thanks a million,” she told the cowboy in question.

“Aw, it ain’t much.” He stepped back and surveyed the van. “Actually, the damn car’s been through worse. Look, the windows ain’t even broken. Bet if we could get it up it’d drive right back onto the road.” 

“Who put that there anyway?” Hana asked as Angela looked over Lena. Fareeha glared at the road.

“I only know one person who makes bombs like that. And he is going to hear it from me.” She marched off toward the highway, toward the two figures who were dashing over to the carnage. “What the HELL did you think you were doing?!” she shouted at the smaller one. 

“Hey, hey, mate, slow down! The cops were after us, right, and we had to get ‘em off our trail, right? You sorta just _happened_ to be driving by!” It became clear that this was the doing of Junkrat and Roadhog, and the former nervously backed away from Fareeha, who was twice his height. “And looks like you’re all fine, right? So no harm, no foul, eh, sheila?” 

“ **Right,** ” Roadhog grumbled. Fareeha marched right up to the mountain of a man, something very few had the courage to do, and shoved his ample gut, forcing him to stagger back.

“Wrong!” Fareeha shouted. “We could have died! There were seven of us in there! We are trying to make our way to a headquarters meeting next week, we do not have time for your shit! Which, by the way, you should be at! So what did you steal this time! And to where are we going to return it?!” The two last questions were focused toward Junkrat, who was trying to hide behind his larger cohort. 

“Alright, alright, calm down!” Junkrat practically trembled under Fareeha’s gaze, because if he knew anyone who was his superior in explosives and the fine art of detonation, it was her. She could blow him up with a rocket from two hundred feet in the air and never look back, and that skill was one that he respected and feared. “All we did was get a bag of cash from a bank!”

“ **Jewels.** ”

“And a few jewels…” 

“ **Gold.** ” 

“Y’know, you could shut your big bloody mouth,” Junkrat snipped. Roadhog paused for a second in contemplation.

“ **Cookies.** ” He sounded satisfied that he had recalled the last of their transgressions.

“Hey, hey, those were free samples, mate! Doesn’t matter if I took the pan of thirty, it said free! And far as I’m concerned, all that other stuff was free too. Do you really think the rich blokes needed those? Nah, those are for us! Steal from the rich, give to us, that’s how it goes, ain’t it?” Fareeha shook her head. 

“I am going to tell you what you’re going to do,” Fareeha told them, her voice calm, icy, and deathly quiet. “You’re going to come over here, help us get our car back onto the road, and you are going to bring all of that back to who it belongs to. Or you had better keep an eye to the sky, because I might pay you a visit.” With every word, she took a step closer to Junkrat, who backed away.

“Alright, alright, come on!” Junkrat dashed over to the car, and Fareeha and Roadhog followed at a distance. 

“Well, we have some very generous passers-by who will help us move the car!” Fareeha told the group brightly, met with various expressions. McCree snickered, knowing the truth, Jack and Angela glared at them, Hana and Lúcio looked confused, and Lena grinned. 

“ **Move.** ” Everyone scattered out of the way of Roadhog, who sent a hook flying toward the back of the car. The hook tore through the metal like paper, but somehow held on the back bumper. “ **Pull.** ” Everyone grabbed the hook and yanked, but with the brutish strength of Roadhog, it almost felt like they weren’t doing any work at all. Within minutes, the car was flipped and back on the shoulder of the highway. Thankfully, the highway had remained abandoned, and a cursory examination of the car showed that, aside from a crack in the back window and a dirty, singed side, the damage was negligible. The worst damage was done to the back of the car, and was little more than a slight, puckered hole. And the massive dent on the roof from previous encounters made that look like a loving kiss. 

“Thank you! Now, let’s remember the _other_ part of our deal,” Fareeha told Junkrat. He hastily nodded and sprinted as fast as his prosthetic would take him. Roadhog stared at the car one last time before securing his hook and running after him. “I swear, I may just kill him one of these days,” she sighed, pinching her nose between her fingers. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Jack grumbled, pacing around the van and checking for damage.

“We won’t be killing anyone,” Angela sighed. “Though they could have killed us. Let’s get in. Lena, until we get that seatbelt fixed, please be very very careful, alright?” Lena nodded. 

“Let’s see if it even starts,” Jack muttered cynically. 

“Hey, this ‘ol girl has been through a lot,” McCree said affectionately, patting the hood as he opened one of the doors. “She can make it.” He hopped in, resuming his previous position, and he was accompanied by Jack and Lena. Hana and Lúcio followed, and Angela sat in the passenger’s seat. As Fareeha hopped in, she turned the keys. The car groaned in protest and refused to start. She tried again and it simply wheezed. “It does that plenty, try again,” McCree encouraged. Fareeha obliged, and it heaved, but still refused to move. However, the fourth time seemed to be the charm, and after backfiring sounds that seemed like they came from a gun range, the car sputtered to life. Hana, Lúcio and Lena cheered loudly as Fareeha edged onto the highway, slowly moving up to a tolerable speed. Angela reached over to rub Fareeha’s shoulder, smiling at nothing as they drove. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Angela asked Fareeha. “None of us really asked you.”

“Liebe, everything is fine. No need to worry.” The car had reached highway speed comfortably, and they could start seeing signs directing them toward Missouri, the next state they’d have to traverse. 

“You might want to go ahead and stop off at the tri-state area,” Jack suggested. “The kids might enjoy seeing it.” 

“I am not a child!” Hana objected. “And I’m the youngest here!” Everyone in the car ignored her for the time being. 

“I see signs pointing to it, I’m sure I can find it,” Fareeha said with a smile. “Perhaps then if any of you feel like it we can switch drivers, I’ve already driven us off the road once.” She winked, but Angela took her comment as self-depreciation.

“You did admirably, dearest,” she reassured, leaning over to kiss Fareeha’s cheek. “We might not be alive if you hadn’t acted so quickly.”

“Get a room!” Lúcio jokingly exclaimed from the back. Lena made faces at the rearview mirror, knowing both Fareeha and Angela would see. Angela turned back, grinned at the two of them, and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek again, just for the reactions. Hana clapped gleefully, and McCree and Jack grinned. As much as everyone teased Pharah and Angela, they were well-loved, and everyone loved to see them happy. Despite the accident, it felt calm and happy again within moments, and Fareeha suddenly was struck with why they’d made this suggestion. With McCree fixing Lena’s seatbelt, Hana and Lúcio teasing each other like siblings, and Angela watching like a doting mother, it felt perfect. Right. These were members of Overwatch that so rarely interacted—it was incredible to see them bonding. It would help during the missions. Everything would be amazing. So as Fareeha pulled toward the off-ramp whose sign said “historical landmark,” she was grinning.

\----  
“A road trip? Really, you have to be kidding! What sort of professional organization would be going on a road trip?” Sombra examined her nails laconically, her tone disbelieving. 

“All I know is what he told me,” Amelie said with a shrug, braiding her hair as she sat next to Sombra at the computer console. “He said he saw them there, and that they were unprotected. Perfect for us.” With a flourish, Amelie finished tying her braid and moved over to one of her many sniper rifles. She stared down the scope experimentally. “I don’t know where I could find a good place, but I am sure I could find a way to shoot them.”

“Isn’t that van bulletproof?” 

“Not anymore, it’s been through far too many missions to ever work anymore. Last time I saw it…it barely looked like a van anymore.” She lovingly stroked the trigger of her rifle. “No, that van will not bother us. So when Reyes returns…we should have a new mission. Excited, ma cherie?” Sombra grinned, finally looking Amelie in the eyes. 

“Of course, chica. Let’s find some Overwatch agents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to request headcanons, fics, and anything else you can think of! Thanks for all your kudos and comments, I don't say that enough! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from over! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
